


Prestory: Pure Kindness

by Lightest_Shadow



Series: Undersight: The horror story [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, This is the least graphic of the parts, i'm still unsure on if it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: One of the Pure SOUL retrievals. There is no true order to them.
Series: Undersight: The horror story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125096
Kudos: 3





	Prestory: Pure Kindness

I sat up and immediately tried to fix the flowers I landed on.

As I was straightening up the flowers, one large one seemed to move away, a petal missing. I reached for it again.

“Don’t touch me...” came a voice. It sounded weak, and from the flower.

I backed away. “Are you alright?”

It looked up, an actual face on it. A weak laugh escaped it. “Heh, nothing down here is ‘all right’.”

I wanted to ask what it meant, but it just laughed again and buried away.

I sat there for a bit and, deciding I’ve done all I could for the flowers, I began walking the only way available.

It wasn’t long until I ran into a small frog-like creature. Or, small compared to me, large compared to frogs.

“Well, hello fella! What are you?” I ask as I go into a squat.

The creature looked up at me with both sets of eyes and then croaked.

There seemed to be words laced in the croak, so I replied “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, could you repeat it?”

It croaked again, but this time I heard the words as well.

“I’m a Froggit.”

With that I nodded. “Nice to meet you!”

It seemed to blush a little and then hopped away. Satisfied, I also continued on my way.

I eventually came across a small cottage. I knocked on the door, not wanting to enter without permission.

It stayed quiet, so I knocked again.

Were they out? Before I could knock again I heard a voice in my head.

“Please wait a bit, I’m coming.”

“Ok.” I shout, not really planning on entering. The most I might’ve done was sleep at the doorway.

The door opened to reveal a large and unique monster.

“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting a human. Come in, I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I don’t want to be a burden...”

“Do not fret, young one! I love to watch over others!”

That was an odd thing to hear. Maybe it was just the way down here, though.

I was given a nice meal and a place to sleep for the night, but I knew I couldn’t stay.

But I couldn’t just up and leave after such kindness. I had to return the favor. It was the right thing to do.

So I woke early. Or, I assume it was early as the monster wasn’t in the main room, and began working on cleaning.

There wasn’t actually a lot to clean, just some parts behind furniture. As such, I also reorganize everything.

The monster came into the main room as I was organizing the fire tools by height.

“Oh, hello!” I say cheerily. “I’m just cleaning and organizing things. Would it be alright if I could enter your room for it?”

The monster stood there, probably trying to process my kindness, before saying in a happy tone “of course! I have to go shopping, but feel free to take your time!”

I nodded and went in. The process of cleaning and organizing took much less time than I planned for, as I hadn’t heard the monster return.

And then I had to do my decision.

I knew I had to keep going. It was the best option. But I also knew she’d force me to stay here.

So I had to leave.

But I wasn’t going to just walk out. I had written a note the night before explaining the situation, and decided to leave my floral necklace as a memento with it on her desk.

I went into the basement and it was possibly the most unnerving area so far. There wasn’t a lot of light, so I couldn’t really see where I was going. Not to mention there were some steps that resulted in a loud crack.

After a while I hit a turn. It was sharp and to the left. Hopefully there weren’t any others down here.

I could start to feel a cold breeze in front of me and sped up a little.

But as I hit a door and started shoving, I heard the monster’s voice.

“Wait! Please, young one! Wait!”

I did as asked, but stayed up against the door.

And then I backed up because she looked much different. Her claws seemed longer and sharper, and it looked as if her muzzle was attempting to split open.

"It's not safe out there for humans. You nees to stay here." She put her hands on me, her claws digging into me a bit.

"You need more magic."

With that a surge of power filled my body, and all of my pain, tiredness, hunger, and anything else slowing me down was gone. But besides that nothing changed.

Her head tilted and she did it again. And again.

"It's alright." I say calmly "You've done all you can. I have a much bigger goal I can feel it." I hug her in hopes to make her feel better.

She hugged back, and began shaking lightly.

Once done she let go and walked off without a word, the darkness returning to the basement area.

I pushed on the door again, it eventually giving.

And got a blast of cold air as I walked through. The door closed behind me.

I kept walking in the quiet and the cold. I actually enjoyed the chill air on my face, it made everything feel better.

But the quick glance of an ice dragon reminded me what I was currently into. Fortunately, it didn't see me.

And then I found the sign.

"Moving is strictly prohibited for any non-magic creatures. Those not made of magic caught moving will be executed immediately."

I stared at the sign for a little while when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, howdy! Having a problem?"

Looking at the flower, I smiled a bit.

"I seem to need to try and fine the borders of this territory. Do you know them, by chance?"

The flower tilts a bit and goes. "I could just cloak you, but there's a problem in that plan."

"Well, what is it? Maybe I could help."

The flower looks up to me, a sad look on its face. "I'm cold. Magic i-is hard when I'm cold..."

That made sense, so I removed my scarf and wrapped it around the flower's stem. After a few moments it smiled and through a powder at me.

I choked on it for a bit as the flower spoke.

"There, that outta be enough to make you smell like a monster. Now hurry before it runs out."

I thanked the flower and told it t o keep the scarf, cause it needed it more than me.

I managed to get through the snowy wonderland with little issues after that, and got to a small village.

No one seemed to be out. Maybe it had become late? I'm not sure how long I had been walking, after all. In the center of the village was a tree covered in clothing, toys, jewelry, accessories, backpacks, even some blades and empty food wrappers. Figuring it was custom to leave some things on the tree when stopping by, I removed my hat and attached it to a branch. I also pulled a bag of jerky I had in my backpack, placing it under the tree in hopes someone hungry sees it.

I keep walking, and every time I encounter something, they need something.

A lot of creatures in the watery location were hungry, ultimately making me give away all of my food. They needed it more than me. There was a cat-like one struggling to carry a bunch of items. I gave it my bag. It was mostly empty, I didn't need it anymore. Something I couldn't see felt cold, so I threw it my coat. By the time I hit the next location, all I had was my base clothing and my shoes.

And the pan I brought for cooking.

Wondering through had me meeting more. A drake who wanted my shirt, stating to want to memorize everything about the "collector's item". I took it off and handed it over. A monster indescribable felt "Incomplete" so I gave it my jeans. It seemed happy so I let it keep them. A spider needed cooking supplies, so it got my pan.

By the time I hit the castle I had nothing but me. No items, no clothes, just my being.

The king started trying to attack. I asked him why.

"Your SOUL is powerful and pure to have made it this far. We need that."

My SOUL? Did he mean the weird heart attached to me?

I bring it forward. "This?" He nodded. I then did something he likely didn't expect.

I gently grabbed his paw and put it onto my SOUL.

"If you need it so badly, then take it."

There was a look of surprise on his face. He then mumbled a "thank you..."

The last thing I knew was the most searing pain.


End file.
